1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring and tracking individuals and objects and to business applications utilizing such systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Various systems for localizing and sensing animate and inanimate objects are known in the art. Such systems, however, are generally inflexible and inefficient. More specifically, existing systems suffer from being incapable of being efficiently utilized for multiple business application having different types of remote monitoring needs and devices. Furthermore, many such systems are generally incapable of generating alert messages based on both simple and complex alert parameters. As such, there exists a need for improved localization and sensing system having a flexible structure.